


trick or treat?

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: It's Halloween and Keith has a special surprise for Shiro. One that they both enjoy very much.11. Cross-dressing12. Costume13. Creampie





	trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

> im so very sorry that its late but i just didn't have an inspiration and desire to write it. im still not 100% happy with it, but enjoy!

Shiro always loved Halloween so Keith makes sure to give him a surprise. They decorate the house together and buy lots of candies for the kids, bake spooky muffins together and share kisses filled with dark chocolate and icing. Shiro is grinning the whole day and Keith can’t wait for his Daddy to see Keith's surprise. 

As soon as it gets dark, the kids start to come and Keith uses that as a distraction to sneak into the bedroom while Shiro takes care of the kids. His hands are shaking slightly as he undresses and put on his new red lace panties and a matching garter belt, to which he attaches stockings. White and matching the cute, sexy outfit. Keith feels absolutely ridiculous as he puts in on, but the lace and a poofy skirt feel nice against his skin, the headband finishing the look. He puts on their favourite black heels and glances at the mirror.

The maid outfit is so cliche, but Keith has to admit that his legs look amazing in the stockings, their length accented by the short, poofy skirt. He swallows heavily and goes out with a blush. It’s silent downstairs, so that means that the kids are gone for a while. Good.

Keith keeps his steps as quiet as possible and takes a deep breath. He knows that Shiro will love it, his Daddy always enjoys it when Keith dresses up for him, but that doesn't change just how cringy the costume is. Cute but overused.

“Keith? Baby, where are you?” Shiro calls from the living room and Keith finally steps in.

“Here, Daddy,” he says coyly, blushing madly and glancing up at Shiro.

The man is frozen, eyes wide, mouth open. He looks almost funny but embarrassing crawls up Keith’s body and he avoids his eyes. Then, Shiro moves and suddenly there’s a big, warm hand on his stocking-covered thigh, stroking and caressing.

“Looking so cute for Daddy, Keith,” Shiro whispers, voice full of awe and desire.

Shiro’s other hand pushes at his chin until Keith is forced to meet his eyes and then pulled into a kiss. He whines and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, taller than normal thanks to the heels. Shiro’s arms wrap around his waist and the man pulls him even closer, pushing his erection against him. It astonishes Keith, the effect he has on Shiro, each and every time. Though, he’s also almost fully hard.

“Gonna bend over for me, pretty boy?” his Daddy hums, one hand palming his ass. “Let me see your beautiful, round ass? Are you still wet for Daddy, from this morning?”

Before Keith can answer, Shiro slips a finger under his panties and presses it against his wet, open hole. Keith moans and pushes back. It's not enough, too small and he clenches down in search of something thicker. Shiro spanks him gently.

“Greedy boy,” he tuts. “Don’t be naughty, love or Daddy will have to spank you and he’d love to fuck that pretty ass in the dress. So cute for me, my good boy.”

Keith whines but stays still. He’s already leaking all over his pretty panties and he needs to be fucked. Spanking is nice, Daddy is amazing at spanking him, but dressed like that he feels slutty and cute and he needs a cock in his ass.

“Fuck me, Daddy? Pretty please,” he whines and glances up at Shiro, making big, doe-like eyes. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Shiro smirks and squeezes his ass, kneading it gently. Keith makes little needy noises but doesn’t dare to move. He wants Shiro’s cock too much to risk a spanking, no matter how much he loves it. He lets his Daddy knead and touch his ass through the lace, relishing in the feeling of the panties brushing against his pale ass, straining against his hard cock. It feels amazing and frustrating at the same time and Shiro is just standing there, kneading and massaging his ass. Keith whines again.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Shiro chuckles breathlessly. “It’s a good thing I’m desperate to get into that ass.”

With a simple move, Shiro has him bent over the couch, staring at himself in the hallway mirror, placed just so that Keith can see everything that’s happening. It’s arousing and embarrassing, seeing himself flushed and dressed, cute but dishevelled. Shiro is grinning at him, something dark and full of lust in his eyes.

His Daddy hitches his skirt up Keith’s waist and palms his lace-covered ass, humming quietly in pleasure. All he can do is look himself in the eyes and pant, cock already hard and leaking in his panties, trying to stay still. His Daddy takes his time, spreading his cheeks and making Keith clench around nothing, whining quietly.

“Be a good boy, Keith,” Shiro whispers somewhere close to his neck. Keith’s eyes shoot open and he meets Shiro’s gaze in the mirror. “Eyes open, Kitten. I want to see yourself getting ruined.”

Shiro’s voice is dark and Keith shudders. His quiet whine turns into a shocked, long moan when there are suddenly two fingers pushing inside of him. They slide in easily, but the stretch is pleasant. No burn, just that amazing fullness, his Daddy’s fingers crooking to touch his prostate and set his body alight with pleasure. Keith moans again, flushing, even more, when he sees himself in the mirror. He looks downright slutty and a thrill runs down his spine.

He pushes his ass back, seeking more, more fingers, Shiro’s cock, something… Keith gets his wish when Shiro pushes in another finger, stretching him in quick, rough movements. He’s desperate as well.

“You look so fucking gorgeous like that, Keith,” Shiro pants. “All pretty and dressed up for me, my pretty little maid…”

Keith nods and moans again, fighting to keep his eyes on himself, yet something flickering to Shiro, to meet his dark eyes, full of hunger and desire. He feels gorgeous and sexy, seductive and slutty and it’s a good feeling. Strange but thrilling.

He doesn’t have to wait long to feel Shiro’s cock push against his open hole, big and thick, already slick with the lube they keep everywhere in the house.

“Y-yes, please!” he moans and they both groan when Shiro thrusts in right to the hilt, his hips smacking against Keith’s round ass. 

The lace is constricting around his cock, probably getting ruined as it leaks purposefully, painfully hard and probably red. Shiro fucks him hard and fast, one hand gripping Keith’s hair and making sure his eyes are on the mirror, watching himself get fucked and ruined.

He feels amazingly full, the drag of Shiro’s cock in his hole sending a burning sensation down his spine, heat pooling up in his belly already. Shiro’s thrusts are deep, each of them pushing his cock against Keith’s prostate, making him moan and drool slightly. He’s a flushed, drooling mess and he loves watching himself like that.

“F-fuck yes, Daddy’s little slut,” Shiro whispers breathlessly. “I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you, baby boy.”

Shiro’s voice is dark with promise and it makes Keith clench around him, a shout tearing from his throat. He’s not tied down and yet he can’t move, can’t fight against Shiro’s hold on him, helpless and used. His Daddy is so much larger and stronger than him, he can just push him like that and make Keith take it. He loves it.

Keith’s moans start getting louder and he starts clenching around Shiro’s cock, pushing back against it, begging for more, for Daddy, for harder, always harder. Each thrust already pushes him against the couch but he longs for the burn and the bruises, red marks where his Daddy holds him against his body. He wants to touch and relish in them later, remember this glorious feeling of being fucked against the back of the couch like a slutty maid, desperate for cock.

He’s just getting closer and closer to the edge when the bell sounds. Shiro’s thrusts freeze and Keith’s mind scramble to figure out why. Fuck, he’s so close already! He clenches around Shiro’s dick.

“Daddy!” he whines. “M-more!”

Yet, Shiro pulls away and takes that glorious, thick cock with him, leaving Keith’s hole open and gaping around nothing. He whines again and Shiro roughly pushes his panties down his legs, dragging against his cock. It almost makes him come, but his Daddy smacks his ass in warning. It’s not the time yet.

Before Keith can ask, Shiro pushes the dirty, wet panties in his mouth and pats his cheeks.

“Shh, my pretty slut,” he whispers and pulls up his pants again. “It’s Halloween, baby. The kids are here for the candy. I need you to stay still and pretty like that, not make a move or a sound, okay? Or I’ll spank your pretty ass until you cry.”

Shiro doesn’t wait for Keith to answer him, just put on his best, gentle smile and walks to the door. And Keith is left alone, ass wet and empty, dick hard and leaking on the floor, flushed and drooling around his panties. He almost can’t look himself in the eyes in the mirror. He looks like a whore. Used and told to stay still, gagged with his own dirty panties, ass up and open, the dress getting dirty with his precum.

He can faintly hear Shoro talking to the kids, the same gentle voice he uses on Keith when he’s in the right headspace and it makes Keith whine quietly. The gag muffles the sound and he’s glad. He blushes even more at the prospect of someone coming in, maybe a parent, and seeing Keith dressed like a slutty maid with panties in his mouth and thighs glistening with lube. 

It’s so hard to stay still and not make a sound, but his patience is rewarded when Shiro comes back and smiles at him, one big hand cupping his cheek. His Daddy makes no move to remove the gag though, and it makes him whine.

“You were so good for me, Kitten, silent and still… Daddy is so proud,” he coos at Keith, making him preen and flush.

He pushes his ass back and cocks his head to the side questioningly. He’s empty and his hole is clenching around nothing, desperate for a thick, long cock filling it.

“Alright, my needy slut,” Daddy chuckles and slaps his ass gently.

Keith hears the sound of a zipper being undone and then Shiro pushes himself into him again. He can’t even wonder how did Shiro conceal his erection, too focused on the pleasure of being filled and fucked again. He whines and moans and drools around the gag, eyes going hazy with pleasure as his Daddy fucks him, rough and fast.

He’s an image of debauchery, flushed and drooling, the panties in his mouth wet with saliva, pretty lace probably ruined forever. Yet, Keith doesn't mind, not when he feels so amazing, his ass pleasantly full, stretched around his Daddy’s thick, long cock.

Shiro’s thrusts start getting shorter and faster, heat coiling like a snake in Keith's belly, ready to spring into action. He wants to beg, babble and plead his Daddy to come, but all Keith can do is whine and moan into the gag, and clench around his Daddy’s cock. Shiro’s grunts get louder and it’s only a few thrusts before his Daddy comes inside of him, with a shout of Keith’s name, hands tightening around his hips, pushing them as close together as possible.

Keith moans at the feeling of warm cum filling his insides, dripping around Shiro’s cock and down his inner thighs, while he’s still hard and desperate. His Daddy pulls away and Keith opens his eyes to see Shiro admire his ruined, leaking ass. He whines quietly.

“Christ, you're so pretty like that, baby boy. Your pretty hole all red and gaping, my cum dripping out of you…” Shiro breathes.

Then, he slides two fingers back into Keith, through the mess, and crooks them to massage Keith’s prostate. He shouts around his panties and pushes his ass back, cock swinging with every move, brushing against his dress. It shouldn’t be enough but Shiro keeps telling him how slutty and pretty he looks, filled to the brim with his Daddy and his fingers feel so heavenly against his prostate.

Keith comes with a muffled shout, cum splattering all over the floor and his dress, ass clenching around Shiro’s fingers, more cum dripping out. He comes and comes, Shiro massaging his prostate until Keth starts to whimper with every move, oversensitive and shivering.

Only then his Daddy pulls away and swiftly turns Keith around, pulling him into his arms and into his lap. Shiro’s cum drips out of him onto Shiro’s pants, but his Daddy doesn't seem to mind. He pulls the gag away and steals Keith’s breath right away, by kissing him deeply.

His hands stay on Keith’s ass under the dress, gentle fingers touching where his hole is messy with his cum, gaping and tender. Keith whines and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, panting into the kiss. When they pull away, he tucks himself into his Daddy’s shoulder and smiles gently.

“You enjoyed your surprise then?” he asks, throat still a bit tender.

Shiro chuckles and kisses his temple.

“Oh, very much so, Kitten,” he mutters. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

“Only for you, Daddy,” Keith promises him sweetly and gets a happy kiss in response.

Great Halloween, all in all. One to remember for many years.


End file.
